Rebirth of a Fallen Angel
by The Full Metal Alchemist
Summary: After the final fight between Cloud and Sephiroth, Jenova abandons Sephiroth and he later awakes in an unknown town. Sephirothx?


**Name**: Rebirth of a Fallen Angel

**Rating**: R (for safety's sake)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from the Final Fantasy Series and Kingdom Hearts. So sad, but true.

**Summary**: After the final fight between Cloud and Sephiroth, Jenova abandons Sephiroth and he later awakes in an unknown town. Sephirothx??? pairing

**A/N**: Yeah so this story was something I started writing a couple years ago. I just found the handwritten pages and thought I would retype it up. I don't care if you don't like it..cause I like it! Hahaha XD Anyway! It'd be nice if you liked it, but no skin off my nose if you don't.

**A/N Part 2**: Okay, so originally, this story was written in present tense and featured an OC. My OC annoys me now, and I think that's why I decided to rewrite the story featuring a person from Final Fantasy. Oooo!

Oh and I guess this would be considered AU & characters may tend to be OOC at times. Also!! likes to strip half the coding out that WordPerfect put in. ie the pain section should be spaced half a page apart. T3T;; Once my left index finger is out of it's splint I'll reformat this chapter. Now! On with the story!

**Chapter One**

**Through pain comes new life**

...pain...

...throbbing...pain...

...dull...throbbing...pain...

The aging man raised a slender hand, gently placing the fingertips of said hand to his forehead. He instantly regretted the slight movement as the previously dull pain flared through his body becoming as strong as it was when the wounds had been delivered to him.

_'How long ago had that been? My wounds are still fresh, but...what the hell happened to me?!'_

The question begged to be answered, but for now, the only answer the fallen angel would receive was one of darkness. Blissfully painless darkness.

His unconscious state allowed him to dream. No, not dream. More like...relive his demise.

* * *

There he stood. Utterly alone in a dark void with his one of a kind masamune drawn. He was waiting. Soon his quest would be over. Soon he would...

A wicked smirk crossed his lips as a spikey haired blonde male, known as Cloud Strife, made his appearance known. The two men circled each other several times, their eyes locked.

The silver haired man continued to wait patiently. The blonde could make the first move because it was to be his last. The pathetic boy was nothing without his friends, and materia. He was about to figure out just how wrong he was.

The young blonde's anger pushed him to his ultimate limit break within seconds that seemed to last an eternity. And then he struck. Omnislash. By far the most powerful limit break the world had ever witnessed.

Not knowing that the last blow had been fatal, the silver haired angel glared at his rival. He vowed the boy would not live much longer.

_You have failed me._

His mako green eyes widened in shock and fear. Those were not the words he wanted to hear from the alien being he called mother, and others called Jenova. Up until that moment, she had encouraged him to always do her will and now...she was abandoning him.

In a brilliant flash of light, he was gone and Jenova was as well. Every cell that she had invaded was now free of her control. But that meant he could now feel pain.

* * *

"Rikku?" The lips of a young looking, effeminate male parted slightly to release a soft sigh. Silver bangs were pushed aside by a slender hand as the powerful mage looked over to his companion.

"Yeah, Kuja?" Rikku, Kuja's closest friend, was not that much younger than the genome. Though, she looked a decade younger because of how youthful she was.

"Is that...a person over there?"

Rikku quirked a brow, slightly disturbing the bandana that became her trademark, as she looked in the direction her friend was looking in. "Yeah. I think so."

"Come on." Kuja started to move toward the person when Rikku grabbed his arm. He glanced to her, not voicing the question he had mentally. _'What's wrong?'_

"I don't know, Kuja." Sigh. "What if this person is insane? The person could even be dead already." She shook her head and let go of Kuja's arm. "...I don't want to see a dead person..."

Kuja sighed. "Well then, I'll go by myself. You stay right here and watch me to make sure I'll be okay."

Rikku nodded hesitantly. "...Okay..."

Curiosity quirked the corners of Kuja's mouth up into a smile. Slowly, with carefully planned footsteps, he walked to the person. He had the grace and poise of a dancer, whether exotic or classical remained to be seen.

For a moment, he wasn't sure if the person laying partially in an alley was actually a man, because of the silky, long, silver hair. Regardless of his own personal looks, ie long silver hair. But upon seeing the man's exposed torso, he realized he was indeed, a man.

As he knelt beside him, he covered his mouth and gasped. His body was covered with deep gashes and he didn't appear to be breathing. Curiously, he leaned closer, placing his ear a few centimeters above the man's parted lips. Holding his own breath, he listened for any sign of life. What he got was a whimper. A soft, barely audible whimper.

Leaning up a little, he looked to his face, whispering softly. "Don't worry. I'll help you." Looking back to his friend, Kuja called out, "Rikku! He's alive. Help me carry him to my house."

* * *

Kuja glanced to the clock on the far wall. "It's 3am already?" The question was more or less rhetorical. Rikku had long since returned to her own home, leaving Kuja to care for the man alone.

He spoke softly to him as he changed the bandages again. "How did you get yourself into this fix? I've never seen so many wounds on one person. But don't worry. You will heal and only have a few scars." Kuja tossed the bloodied bandages into a nearby trash bin.

The silver haired genome knelt down by the bed and took one of the man's large, graceful hands into his hand. Worried, he continued to keep watch over the man. It had been almost twenty hours since he had found him laying in an alley, close to death, and he still had not yet awakened.

Kuja leaned his head against the bed as he whispered softly, "I'll just rest for a moment."

Eyes that were once Mako green, opened revealing a pair of beautiful Carribean ocean blue. _'Who's holding my hand?'_ Pieces of his memory slowly came back. He remembered hearing someone say something about helping him. He even remembered how the person joked about his apparent injuries.

Curious, those beautiful eyes traveled toward the one holding his hand. His gaze left the back of Kuja's head, to look at his heavily bandaged torso. White bandages, some spotted with blood, covered every wound_. 'He....she....s/he must have done this. Did s/he stay up all night watching over me too..?' _His mental voice sounded amused, intrigued, and confused. If that were true, it would be a first. No one ever bothered to care for him before.

Carefully, he sat up finding pain to be a sensation he wished would go away.

His waking up caused Kuja to stir and finally wake. His eyes widened upon seeing him sitting up. "You're awake! Thank Gaia!" He wanted to hug him, but with his current condition, he also didn't want to hurt him.

"Who are you?"

Hesitantly, Kuja released his hand and then stood. Before answering him, he took a moment to stretch his slightly cramped muscles and consequently showing off his femininely curved body. Relaxing, a slightly haughty smirk touched his lips. "I am Kuja. I found you and bandaged your wounds."

The silver haired man looked down over his bandaged wounds again, then he looked back to Kuja. "...Thank you..." He looked his caretaker over carefully, taking note of the exotic features. _'Something doesn't seem right. Is that another clone? Am I in Nibelheim?' _His gaze almost became a stare as he noticed three feathers sticking out of the left side of Kuja's head. At first he thought it was merely a decoration. But now, upon closer inspection, they seemed to be growing out of his head. Odd. "I am...Sephiroth. Where...where am I?"

Kuja quirked a brow. _'Where have I heard that name before?' _"Well, Sephiroth, It's nice to meet you. Though I wish it could have been under different circumstances. You're in my home, in Traverse Town." He smiled softly for the first time in a ages. "Well, I'll leave you and let you get some rest alone."

Before he could object, Kuja left the room, hips swaying to an unheard beat, leaving him to wonder, _'Where the hell is Traverse Town?!'_

_

* * *

_

As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, Rikku walked into the house. She never knocked because Kuja's home was her second home. "Hey Kuja. Is he awake yet..?" Rikku frowned, afraid the man might have tried something or even died during the time she wasn't there.

Kuja shook his head as he smiled. "No. He's awake though. He must be a fast healer."

Rikku smirked. "You know, once he gets better...maybe you two--"

"No!" Kuja cut his friend off. "Once he learns the truth about me, he'll never...it just wouldn't work. Besides, as soon as he's better, he's going to want to leave."

Rikku frowned, shaking her head slightly. She wished her friend wasn't so pessimistic concerning relationships. The assault happened more than two years ago and she felt Kuja should be over it somehow.

to be continued...


End file.
